User talk:Animalandia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creativity Unleashed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:~Angel Wings~ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~Angel Wings~ (Talk) 2012-03-14T12:32:02 Kari! I haven't seen in for a long time! How are you? Oh, and thanks :) Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 23:57, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing fine :) Of course you can come back and write stories! You're always welcome here :) Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 01:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) KARRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son Of Apollo']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'(Send an Owl!)']] 17:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hai :3 [[User:Comiclove|'I AM BLACKSTAR! ']][[User Talk:Comiclove|'I WILL SURPASS GOD!']][[User Blog:Comiclove|''' - Black☆Star, From Soul Eater']] 15:29, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... I feel as old as Mifun right now XP [[User:Comiclove|'I AM BLACKSTAR! ]][[User Talk:Comiclove|'''I WILL SURPASS GOD!]][[User Blog:Comiclove|''' - Black☆Star, From Soul Eater']] 11:38, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure I can only go on CU's though, :/; go kickbanned for two weeks for.......Sexual harassment, and i didn't apologize. now go ahead and hate me, undertsandable -has to go back to the hell known as school at 7:58- Re: Your Reply oh, really? wow, you're super nice; and that dinne rmust've been reallll good, cause you didn't reply when i was on chat :P. and k, for chu :P; and not your fault (you might not receive this, considering you might be sleeping, but i'll try to wake up earlier for more chatting time, k?) [[User:Comiclove|'I AM BLACKSTAR! ]][[User Talk:Comiclove|'''I WILL SURPASS GOD!]][[User Blog:Comiclove|''' - Black☆Star, From Soul Eater']] 20:49, March 19, 2012 (UTC) lmao Lucky you, i just have milk T.T and you really are :P I'm on chat right now [[User:Comiclove|'I AM BLACKSTAR! ]][[User Talk:Comiclove|'''I WILL SURPASS GOD!]][[User Blog:Comiclove|''' - Black☆Star, From Soul Eater']] 11:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) OH, it's fine. and F*ck; maybe we can arrange a meeting thing? [[User:Comiclove|'I AM BLACKSTAR! ]][[User Talk:Comiclove|'''I WILL SURPASS GOD!]]''' - Black☆Star, From Soul Eater''' 19:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! It really feels great when people complement, Y'know? ;P I've seen some of your works too, they're really cool :3 Y'know what? I don't give a rat's ass. 19:33, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Please read these...;: http://creativityunleashed.wikia.com/wiki/What%27s_Best http://creativityunleashed.wikia.com/wiki/Forgive_Me Bladewood 07:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Greetings & Salutations Recently Gel saw fit to honour me with the chance to become a bcrat on this wiki. After a bit of consideration I accepted. This was gel's wiki, and I do not take my decision lightly. I hope to not only make her proud, but make all the user's here proud, and hopefully lead this wiki into big and fun exciting things. After talking with SOA and a couple of friends from the CHBRPG wiki, we brained stormed some interesting ideas I would like to propose to you guys. I've placed the brain storming session in pastebin, for you to read, you can read it here, please do if you have time. I would like to continue talking about these ideas with the user's here. If you are interested in helping me with these ideas, or if you have any ideas of your own, please contact with me. I've also given the main page a bit of a face lift, I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future. Cheers